Lost And Found
by ariielschunard
Summary: A collection of things and people Kurt and Blaine lose and find during their relationship.
1. Margaret

**19 - Margaret**

They're living together for a month. Blaine is laying on the couch with his legs up, his eyes almost closing, and Kurt keeps looking at him from the table with a cute smile on his face.

"Go to bed", Kurt says, softly, but Blaine just shrugs.

"Wanna be with you", he answers around a yawn. Kurt blushes, because he is still not used to living with Blaine, and dealing with things like yawns and kisses on the cheek before they have to study.

"You'll still be with me, B", he says, standing up. He makes his way to Blaine and kneels before him, his hands tenderly carressing his boyfriend's face. "C'mon, I'll be right here"

"Mhmm, come to bed with me", he smiles, and Kurt pecks his lips before helping Blaine to stand up. They walk sleeply to the bedroom, feeling as tired as they should after so many auditions and tests.

Blaine lays down, but Kurt takes his time to take off his pants, his glasses, his coat. When he's wearing nothing but boxers, he lays next to Blaine and they cuddle.

But now, of course, Blaine's mind is racing, and he keeps thinking of a million things, and sighs.

"Whatever happened to Margaret?", he asks, yawning, wishing his brain would _shut up _so he can cuddle and sleep with his gorgeous boyfriend.

"You're asking me? You're her owner", Kurt says, puzzled. "I've seen her around, though, after you moved"

"Yeah...", he yawns, "I was looking for her the other day, and I couldn't find her. I miss her"

Kurt kisses his head. "Of course you do"

Blaine rests his cheek on Kurt's chest. "Will you help look tomorrow?"

Kurt laughs softly, and the laughter vibrates through Blaine's body. "Of course"

When Kurt wakes up, it's already past seven and he's so tired he wishes he could stay in bed forever. There's a nice smell of toast in the air and his stomach feels empty, but he can't seem to find the strength to stand up.

He waits for a few minutes, listening to Blaine humming and moving around the house, and his heart beats a little bit faster, the way it always does when he thinks _this is my reality._

Blaine walks into the bedroom with a breakfast tray filled with toast, butter, his delicious coffee and, sitting beautifully on the tray, is Margaret Thatcher, that little dog Kurt kind of stole last year, and he feels so happy he could cry.

"It's funny", he says, over a piece of toast, "how these little things end up meaning so much, right?"

"Yeah", Blaine says, absentmindedly, because there are a lot of thoughts of Kurt running through his head. He smiles. "Of course"


	2. Chelsea

**21 - Chelsea**

Blaine is pretty sure she is perfect.

She has long, dark hair and the prettiest eyes he has ever seen on a girl, she doesn't talk too loud - or with her hands, the way Kurt does sometimes. She's charming, and knows a lot about almost everything, and everybody is smiling at her. Perfect.

He is so, so used to being jealous of Cooper that he doesn't even care anymore, but this time, it's different. He's not jealous of _Cooper, _he's jealous of Chelsea. Sort of.

When she walked in, his mother smiled at her, the beautiful _welcome to the family _smile, the one she never gave Kurt.

When she talked about her dreams, everybody stopped to listen and thought she was incredible, when her dreams weren't even that different from his own.

He know it's wrong to feel like this, and he doesn't really like to be jealous of people, but this girl has barely walked into their lives and is already getting all of the attention and being perfect and all he can think about is _they never treated Kurt this good_.

After dinner, he excuses himself and asks if he can talk to Kurt.

(He ignores the naughty look Cooper gives him.)

They go up to his old bedroom and sit down in his old bed, and it brings so many memories – good ones, bad ones, sexy ones – that they just stare at each other for a few seconds.

And then, Blaine breaks.

Kurt sits perfecty still, smiling fondly.

"God, she's perfect", he sighs.

"I know, Cooper's finally found someone good", he says, searching Blaine's face.

"It's not about that", he groans, "She's _perfect_"

And it takes Kurt a moment to get that he's not saying the same thing all over again, he's saying a different thing with the same words. He thinks for a while and replays the dinner in his head, and then lets out a quiet "Oh".

"Yeah. Cooper's straight, and famous, and now he has the perfect girlfriend. Daddy's pride", he hides his face in his hands, but Kurt takes them in his own. "Mom seems to _love _ her, too", a pause, and then, "they have annoyingly cute names. Cooper and Chelsea"

"Sounds like a show on Bravo", he says, softly, and Blaine smiles, hoping this little thing could convey all his emotions, wishing he could translate _it's only you _into a smile.

"I love you", he says, and holds Kurt's face as they kiss.

"I love you too. So much", but his smile fades and Blaine knows that face – that's the face for serious words -, so he waits. "Cooper's not better than you, B. You're different people and you're both special in your own ways, but Cooper's not better than you", he smiles, "You don't have the fame yet, but you're auditioning, and you may not have Chelsea, but you have me. Kurt and Blaine.", he squeezes Blaine's hand, "See? It could be a TV show."

Blaine smiles and gives him a peck, holding both his hands. "I wanna marry you"

Kurt's so surprised he can barely think, and his heart beats so fast he thinks he's dying or melting, so he just says, "Yes"

They talk about marriage as a real possibility for the first time, sitting in Blaine's bed, holding hands, whispering – even though they're not really sure why they're talking in hushed tones.

They talk about what they want, mostly for the ceremony, but they end up talking about what they want after that, too, and their lives flash in front of their eyes as they are speaking.

"I want to have a cat."

"I want to have a giant backyard"

"I want a bathtub"

And Kurt lets it slip, "I want to be a father", he swallows, because Blaine looks shocked, "I've never even thought about it, it's mostly because of you.", and he smiles. "I think you'll be a great father, Blaine, and I don't want that to go to waste, and since you're going to marry me..."

Blaine's smile is almost too big. "I love you", he kisses his boyfriend again, softly, "and I would love to be a father with you. You're the only person I want to be the other father."

"Love you too"

"So much", a kiss.

"Yeah", another one, longer this time.

There's a knock on the door and they both break the kiss to look at the person who knocked.

Cooper looks well fed and happy, _so _happy, and he smiles at them. "I'm interrupting, I know, but you guys _gotta _come down and show Chelsea the latest piano duet of you. She's crazy about musicals"

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand _hard, _but Kurt doesn't care and says "they'll be right down", and kisses him, long enough to lose their breaths, as if to say _I'll always be here. _


End file.
